worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Theta T2C Shuttle
Background The Cygnus Spaceworks Theta-class T-2c shuttle was a tri-winged personnel transport craft, most often used by influential senators, officers, and courtiers to travel between planets and starships while maintaining high levels of security. Newly appointed Emperor Palpatine used one to save the maimed and burned Darth Vader from the volcanic world of Mustafar. The shuttle's long wings projected powerful shielding fields, which were used for both defense and added stability in atmosphere. In flight, the lower two wings were extended to either side of the shuttle, but during landing, the wings folded up to bracket the hull and concentrate shield energy on the main body. The Theta-class transport was both fast and agile thanks to its powerful sublight engines. It also had an internal Class 1 hyperdrive. The Theta-class shuttle could not rely on speed alone, however, while transporting important dignitaries between worlds. Thus, it was equipped with twin forward-mounted quad laser cannons and a high-powered tail gun. Both the quad and standard laser cannons could be computer-controlled or operated manually from a combined communications and gunnery station in the reinforced cockpit. Upon landing, the shuttle computer surveyed the area for potential dangers, ready to open fire at enemies in an instant. The shuttle could accommodate about five crew members, though it could be flown by a single experienced pilot. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Theta T-2c Class: Shuttle Manufacturer: Cygnus Spaceworks Crew: 5 + upto 16 passenger Cargo: 50 tons Cost - valued 210 000 credits MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 200 Sensor/Communications Array - 250 Engines - 300 ea "Wings" - 250 ea Top "Wing" - 150 Quad Lasers - 200 ea Laser - 150 Shields - 200 per side (1200 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere 700kph with shields off, Mach 5 with shields on FTL - 400 LY per hour with a 30 LY per hour back up Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 months under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 18.5m Height: 18.5m Width: 29.3m Weight: 30 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Laser (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer Cockpit POd can serve as an escape pod. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)